Nostrovil 2025
by Shaz Bag
Summary: The Weevils have evolved - so have the Nostrovite and they want control of The Rift. Torchwood 2025 need help from the present Torchwood - the future of the Rift depend on them. Janto Plz review I'm new
1. Chapter 1

The Weevils have evolved - so have the Nostrovite and they want control of The Rift.

Torchwood 2025 need help from the present Torchwood - the future of the Rift depend on them.

Setting: I haven't seen TW 3 but I am guessing that The Hub got semi-destroyed and all 3 members of Torchwood survive. So my story is set after when The Hub has been rebuild. You'll see from my description's it meant to be much nicer!

Chapter 1

25th of March 2010

It was Ianto's first day off in months. Jack & Gwen had promised if they wanted coffee they would have a "Starbucks" day. They took advantage of a slow day at the office after months of increased rift and weevil activity. Jack had spent the morning with Gwen gossiping about some of the more useless managers and staff members in Torchwood's history. They were slightly giddy before lunch and decided not to brave the rain for a "star bucks' day" but to make an attempt at using Ianto's brand new and rather complex coffee machine.

"He'll never know" Jack asked looking to Gwen for reassurance. "How could he?"

"I don't know Jack?" Gwen murmured stepping away from the machine.

Jack briefly closed his eyes as he pressed the button.

25th of March 2025

In a small, grimy bar in the outskirts of Cardiff young twins performed a Britney Spears tribute act. Identical and gorgeous wearing blue air steward outfits. It was near the end of their routine. The sleazy men in the bar knew they in for treat, they readied their £20 notes, slouched back in their chairs and waited for the big finale.

The girls gave each side wards look before descending slowly, now barefooted into the crowd. They were given a nod from the men on the door. The doors were locked.

"Come here gorgeous" a particularly drunk man in his 50's slurred patting his lap. One of the twins walked towards him slowly, her slim shoulder's back, a curious look on her face.

"That's new" he laughed looking into her black poodle eyes. Freaky eye contacts love"

Before the man's face could even contort with horror the too young of a girl transformed. She still remained slight human characteristics but her hands had now turned into sharp talons, her mouth contained terrible fangs, her forehead was large and face contorted.

The twins fed, not because they were hungry but because they were sending another message to Torchwood. No one made it out alive that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**April 10th**** 2025**

**The Hub had fallen for the first time since the 456 all those years. Jack was missing in actions- the team was on the run or dead. The Nostrovil was nearly in control in of the Rift. Afters months of their hidden, bloody war the Nostrovil had gotten an agent inside Torchwood, disabled their defences. Torchwood could do nothing against the sheer number of them. Much like Canary Wharf. **

**Ianto Jones had no time to mourn his friends. This was not the first time he'd lost friends, a lover or even been present for a likely end of the world scenario. That was simply Torchwood and he'd come to terms with it. **

**There was a plan and he had to implement it to stop the Nostrovil gaining control of the Rift Manipulator. Torchwood 4 had been found. It's discovery was not on any official records. It had been upgraded to the same standards of Torchwood 3. It was their backup. They had figured eventually they would need it. "They" being him and Jack. **

**Torchwood 4 had barely enough room for two people but Ianto had all he needed to transfer control of Torchwood 3 to this small workspace. He had sealed off the critical areas of Torchwood but knew they would quickly gain physical entry to the armoury and archives but the firewalls he had put in place should keep them off of the computer system for he hoped at least a week. So it had a week to complete his plan. He needed more than time he needed luck? A Miracle?**

**25****th**** March 2010**

**Jack knew he was in trouble as he searched Google. He couldn't find the brand of the coffee machine anywhere. If he couldn't find it and he couldn't replace it and Ianto was going to be mad, very mad. Gwen chucked in the background at Jack's panic stricken face. **

"**If I'm going down I'm bringing you down with me Gwen so wipe that smile off your face" As Jack took a break from typing a new screen popped with Ianto on video link.**

**Jack fell off his chair as he heard "Sir" Gwen jumped backwards with a hiccup. **

"**Jesus Christ Ianto- haven't you heard of a day off" yelped Jack as he gathered his composure. **

"**What is today's date" Ianto asked ignoring Jack's remarks.**

"**25th of March 2010" Jack uttered now looking carefully for the first time. This was not his Ianto. **

"**Your…?" started Jack stared at a much older version of Ianto. His hair had started to slightly to recede, he looked tired and had the beginning of a fluffy goatee but was still well dressed. **

"**not your Ianto -correct Sir" finished Ianto. "In my time it's April 10****th**** 2025 the Rift is under great threat. You are needed at Torchwood 4..."**

"**Torchwood 4 has been lost for years I…" Jack interrupted.**

"**Don't play games Captain" Ianto's eyes hardened. "You know where it is and how to here" Ianto's eyes focussed on Jack's wrist band. "The digits your missing are 768 I'll be expecting you."**

"**I'm not abandoning my timeline - this could be any kind of trick?"**

"**Sir - your under orders"**

"**Whose?**

"**Your own"**


	3. Chapter 3

**25th of March 2010 Torchwood 3**

Jack started at the now empty screen silently for awhile only to be awoken from his gaze by Gwen gently poking him.

"Jack - are you ok?" Gwen said in bare whisper.

"Yeah - I need to go? Call in Ianto just in case and if anything gets too out of control call in UNIT" Jack was already updating his wristband with the missing digits.

"Jack - are you really going to go? You can't go without saying bye to Ianto - not again Jack"

"Tell him ...tell him... he told me too?" Jack wiggled his nose in confusion at this. "and hide the coffee machine... and tell him I'll be back - I always come back." with a flick of a switch Jack was gone.

"Give or take a year." sighed Gwen.

**10th of April 2025 Torchwood 4**

Ianto leaned against the stairs up to the hatch with his arms crossed sighing impatiently as Jack recovered from his journey.

"Torchwood 4 eh? Bit of a tight squeeze?" Jack finally said as he straighten himself.

"A lot less dusty than I remember though"

"Yeah I though a quick dusting, some febreze and oh removing the skeletons of old staff members cheered the place right up" Ianto answered without a smile.

"Right" Jack's own forced smile started to fade. "Why I am here" his smile was now gone and had been replaced with glare equal to Ianto.

"Weevils"

"Weevils?" Jack repeated, his glare now turning into a smirk "I've travelled through time to deal with a weevil problem."

"Captain" Ianto's tone was sharp "that's the kind of attitude that got us into this mess. By 2010 weevils have already shown great resistance to the spray? increased attacks where urban sprawl has encroached on their space? Show increased sensitivity to the Rift"

"Yes but..."

Ianto continued " Weevils evolved quicker than could be expected, they want Cardiff, they want us gone and control over the Rift. Not only are they bigger, stronger, cleverer, oh and telepathic but they cross breed about 15% of their population with the Nostrovite before wiping them out - they can look human."

"So like their warriors?"

"More like assassins"

"and the general public do they..."

"suspect gang warfare, drugs, cults not alien half breeds - Cardiff's been a ghost town

for months"

"and UNIT, the government"

"believe that if we abandon the city, the Rift, keep Cardiff on lock down, stop them

from spreading - it'll stop a blood bath. They are refusing to send in troops"

"not like UNIT"

"Things change"

"But you... Torchwood disagree"

"They are evolving at such a rate - it's now or never."

"Torchwood 3 is"

"over run with Nostrovil - it fell yesterday I managed to transfer control here, lock down some systems but"

"so Torchwood 4"

"is the last line of defence"

"the team is"

"what's left is captured, dead or on the run"

"and where am I in all this"

"You've gone to get help from The Doctor"

"How long ago..."

"a long time"

"No sign"

"Nope"

"I'm sorry"

"Hmmm"


	4. Chapter 4

**25th of March 2010 **

**Ianto's phone did the unthinkable. It rang. Ianto had been veg'd out on his couch with a day's worth of Bond movies, wearing comfy sweatpants eating HAIRBO. He knew he should be doing something proactive with his day off but then Torchwood rarely allows it's staff the luxury of being lazy. **

"**What" Ianto answered wanting Jack to know his displeasure as he muted the DVD.**

"**Ianto" Gwen replied slightly taken back. Had her Ianto gone mad too?**

"**Sorry Gwen" their was a sudden change in Ianto's tone "I thought it was Jack ringing to ask something stupid like what's a tea spoon…"**

"**Ah no just me"**

"**Anything in particular Gwen or just?"**

"**I think you need to come in - "**

"**Aw I see - Rift?"**

"**Erm no not exactly - Jack's gone again" **

"**Hmmm…The Doctor?"**

"**No you actually? Not you…you but like a future you"**

"**I'll come in"**

"**Yeah I'll prob. explain it better.."**


	5. Chapter 5

April 10th 2025

Jack and Ianto's conversation had ended quickly after the mention the 2025's Jack disapearing act. Ianto had handed Jack a number of incident reports and team logs to read and update himself while Ianto dealt with a rather curious flashing light that seemed to be connected to the rather advanced looking computer he was using.

Torchwood 4 was small, very small. It only contained work space for one person beside the ladder up to the hatch opening, no windows so no natural light, a small hammock was strung up in the corner beside a door which Jack knew was a tiny toliet.

"I'm glad to see you yeah know" started Jack.

Ianto stared at him blankly... no? coldly...

Jack started again "you know? to see your alive I guess..."

"Hmmm... yes well the normal Torchwood morality rate doesn't apply to the person making the coffee...it's not as dangerous see..."

"I've been reading these logs Ianto - I doubt very much you've had time to make much coffee?"

"Plenty of those left Jack" Ianto gestered for him to keep reading. "I'm going to test you to see how much of it you retained when your finished."

Ignoring his last comment Jack moved closer "Are we still..."

"Timeline Jack - it doesn't matter anyway."

"Timeline? I think that's pretty much out the window?"

"Maybe but it still doesn't matter"

"Coz I figure by how pissed off you are"

"haven't slept, my friends are dead and the Rift is unprotected Jack so picking holes in"

"Jack is it now?"

"and if you think my mood is bad now wait until you get back and I find out about the coffee machine"

Jack's jaw dropped dramatically causing Ianto a brief wide smile.


	6. Chapter 6

25th March 2010

Ianto had watched the security camera footage of future Ianto over and over for a half hour and it still didn't make sense to him.

"Gwen it has to be a trick." Ianto stated.

"It could be but Jack seemed pretty certain.."

"I mean what's the likely of anyone having a twenty year career in torchwood..."

"unless you immortal" Gwen added

"I'm not like him - though he was rude and scruffy??"

"Well people change? At least you were there"

"We're prob. off with their Jack saving the world while I dial a date.." Ianto voice sofened.


End file.
